EL APAGON
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Un gran apagon ocurrio en todo South Park. ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas sin luz? Averígüenlo... Intento de comedia aunque ese es mi fuente. Un poco de Creek y Bunny. ONE-SHOT


**Hey! What's going out bros!? My names is CREEEEPYLOVER! (Pewdepie reference? Where!?)**

**Talves el fic de mini-adventures tarde mucho en subir capítulos. ¿Porque? POS NO SE!**

**En fin**

**A mi me gusta mas hacer pequeños sobre diferentes cosas.**

**Y eso haré.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE UN DESMADRE EN LA FERIA! HAY! LOS AMO X3**

**Ojo! Creo que agregare a mi OC Roy, tranquilos, es igual al de South Park the stick of truth, excepto sus padres que son diferentes... también tiene hermanos.**

**Luego les diré como es... su personalidad y vestimenta.**

**Aqui unas fotos!**

**Para que se den IMAGINACIÓN!(Con el arco-iris de Bob esponja y toda la cosa XD)**

post/105302406379/mi-oc-roy-para-south-park-y-su-familia

**Solo es igual al de Stick Of Truth sobre su historia de como llego y como conoció a los chicos y etecetera. **

**AH! Antes de que se me olvide!**

**Este fic lo tengo desde hace mucho así que perdonen las faltas de ortografías . Mi amiga me ayudo a escribirla asi que el crédito es de ambas.**

**Ademas estará escrito así**

**Stan: Oh por dios, mataron a Kenny!**

**Kyle:(Alzando el puño al aire) HIJOS DE PUTA!**

**Ok?**

**Shall we?**

**LETS DO IT!**

**¡DSIFRURURURURURURURURURURUTEN!**

**:-: TODOS TIENEN 13 AÑOS!**

**hAY UN POQUITO DE **

**CREEK Y BUNNY**

**EL APAGÓN**

* * *

Stan Y Kyle se encuentran en casa de Kyle lanzándose seguidamente una pelota de béisbol uno del otro y tienen puesto en sus manos un guante de béisbol.

Stan: ¿Sabes? Esto de lanzarse la pelota uno de otro es divertido, pero ¿por qué la lanzamos lentamente cuando deberíamos hacerlo rápido?

Kyle: Es por seguridad en la casa. Si algo se rompe, nos matan. Pero _(piensa)_ no estaría mal que lancemos rápido la pelota.

Stan: Así me gusta. Toma _(se la lanza rápido) _

Kyle: _(atrapándola)_ Eso, aquí te va _(Se la lanza rápido) _

Stan: La tengo, que bueno.

Kyle:Lánzala.

Stan: Ahí va _(Se la lanza y Kyle la atrapa)_

Kyle: Bien, ahora a mí.

Stan:(Se la lanza) Wo...Sigo

Kyle se la lanza, pero en ese instante entra Kenny a la casa.

Kenny: Que hay chicos.

Stan: _(mirando a Kenny)_ Hola Ken.

La pelota pasa de largo y se estrella en la ventana al lado de la puerta. Los tres quedan sorprendidos, pero Kyle queda con la boca abierta.

Stan: Uhhhhhhh. Yo la pude haber atrapado.

Kyle: ¡¿Viste lo que acabas de hacer?!

Stan: ¿Y yo que hice? Tú la lanzaste.

Kyle: ¡Sí! ¡Pero debiste atraparla, idiota!

Stan: Lo siento, es que entró Keny,¿acaso no podía aunque sea saludarlo?

Kyle: Sí, es decir no, es decir… ahh olvídalo.

Kenny: ¿Qué hacían?

Stan: Nada, aunque Kyle deberá pagar por lo del vidrio.

Kyle: La próxima vez te arrojaré la pelota en la cara.

Kenny: Bueno, como sea, pase por aquí a decirles que Wendy, Jimmy,Craig, Tweek por obligación de Craig que me convenció muy amablemente a golpes a que se uniera, Clyde, Bebe, Eric, mi lindo Butters y yo acabamos de rentar una película para que veamos esta noche.

Kyle: Qué bueno, pues bien, entonces los esperaremos esta noche, dentro de… _(Mira su reloj)_… 3 horas ya todos debemos estar aquí.

Kenny: De acuerdo, chau.

Kyle y Stan: Chau.

Kyle: (Alegremente) Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer ahora eh? Porque te juro que si no haces que me calme voy a romper tu cara como rompiste mi puta ventana!

Stan: (Todo asustado) ¿Q-Qué tal videojuegos?

Kyle: Sí, vamos _(Salen corriendo al sofá delante del televisor y empiezan a jugar)_

* * *

Ya es de noche en la ciudad. Son casi las nueve de la noche. Kyle y Stan siguen jugando.

Stan: ¡Bien! ¡Te gané!  
Kyle: ¿Cómo es posible que atacaras la retaguardia de mi ejército?  
Stan: Fácil. Tenía un ejército escondido en el bosque y te ataqué, es que soy bueno en esto.  
Kyle: ¿A sí? Y cuando juegas con Craig ¿cómo es posible de que gana siempre a los juegos de carreras?  
Stan: Oye, no sé. Es difícil de vencerlo. Aunque ya le ganaré algún día.  
Kyle: Sí, en tus sueños.  
Stan: Ja Ja Ja(Se ríe sarcásticamente)

Tocan el timbre de la casa.

Stan: Si son ustedes chicos, pasen. Si no lo son y si son ladrones les espera una buena pelea conmigo.  
Kyle: Los ladrones no tocan timbre, Stan. Además es mi casa.

Entran Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Jimmy, Craig, Tweek, Butters, Kenny y Cartman.

Todos menos Kyle y Stan:Ya llegamos.  
Kyle: ¿Trajeron la película?  
Bebe: Sí _(mostrando la película)_ Es de terror.  
Eric: Siii...em...Que buena noche va a ser esta._ (Nervioso y algo asustado)_  
Jimmy: Y-Ya lo creo. _(emocionado)_

Todos se ubican en el sofá. Bebe pone la película en el reproductor de DVD y se sienta en el sofá, Clyde hace el típico bostezo falso y pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro de Bebe, esta se pone nerviosa pero luego finge estar coqueta y calmada como siempre.

Bebe:(Algo nerviosa por lo que Clyde hizo) ¿L-Listos?  
Todos menos ella: Listos.  
Bebe: Bien, entonces aquí vamos. _(Toma el control y cuando pone play, se apaga todo)_

Todo el mundo se calla 10 segundos.

Stan: ¿Esto es parte de la película?

Pasan 10 minutos después. La ciudad esta totalmente oscura. Ocurrió un apagón.

* * *

Todos se encuentran en la casa de Kyle esperando una respuesta mientras Kyle habla por el teléfono.

Kyle: _(Colgando el teléfono)_ Oigan, ya hablé con la Compañía de Electricidad. Dijeron que el apagón afectó toda South Park y no tienen idea de cuando va a volver la luz.  
Eric: Qué cosa!?  
Wendy: Sí, pero es asombroso ver la ciudad sin luz, es genial.  
Stan: Sí, pero lo malo es que la película debe esperar por un largo tiempo.  
Butter:(Frotando sus nudillos) ¿Y qué se supone que haremos sin luz?  
Jimmy: No sé. Ha-Hagamos algo di-divertido.  
Craig: ¿Cómo qué?  
Wendy: Mmm _(pensando)_ ¿Qué tal si salimos afuera a ver?  
Kyle: Bueno.  
Roy: ¡Vamos!

Todos gritan del susto al ver a Roy ahí parado al lado de Kenny.

Clyde: ¿¡A que horas llegaste!?

Roy: No se, déjame ver (Saca su celular para ver la hora) A las 6 P.M

Kyle: (Sarcástico) Ha, ha, muy chistosito. ¿¡Que haces en mi casa!?

Roy: Estaba solito, y vine aquí.

Kyle:¡Largo!

Roy: Ehem! ¿Se te olvido que fui yo quien te escogió a ti y no a Cartman en ese juego de la varita estúpida cuando teníamos 9?

Kyle:¡Fue solo un juego, vete!

Roy:¿Se te olvido que yo salve todo South Park de ser destruido para construir un enorme taco bell? **_(Si, escogí a Kyle por favoritismo XD)_**

Clyde: Ahora que lo pienso, no debiste hacerlo. ¡ERA UN TACO BELL GIGANTE! Dios, como desearía comer en un lugar así.

Todos: ¡Callate Clyde!

Roy: (A Kyle) Vamos, déjame quedarme.

Kyle:(Suspira molesto) Bien... Pero no causes ningún caos aquí.

Butters: ¿¡Caos!? ¿¡Quien les dijo!?

Kenny: ¿De que?

Butters: ¡N-NADA! (se frota los nudillos nervioso, Kenny lo mira extrañado)

Suena el celular de Eric.

Eric: _(tratando de contestar) _Vamos, aparato de mierda.  
Wendy: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Eric: No quiere responder. Aprieto el botón pero no funciona. Este celular es una pocilga.  
Clyde: ¿Por qué no te compras uno nuevo?  
Eric: Porque tengo fotos que mi mamá precisa.  
Stan: ¿Y hasta cuando tendrás que estar con el celular?  
Eric: Y hasta que mi mamá tenga las fotos en su celular, pero está reparándose ya que se le cayó en el inodoro.

Bebe, Stan y Kenny aguantan la risa.

Eric: _(Presionando el botón)_ Ya está. ¿Hola?_ (Eric escucha que le están haciendo una broma y enseguida cuelga) _  
Jimmy: ¿Q-Quién e-era?  
Eric: otra vez Timmy y Kevin con las bromas pesadas.  
Clyde: ¿A sí? Creo que tengo un nuevo pasatiempo pensado para hacer.  
Eric: No te atrevas o haré que te tragues este celular de porquería.

* * *

Después salen hacia fuera. Caminan cuadra por cuadra mirando a la ciudad sin luz.

Clyde: Oigan, esto es aburrido.  
Roy: Sí, buena idea Wendy_(sarcástico) _  
Wendy: Sí, la verdad es que tenía otra idea.  
Stan: ¿A sí?  
Butter: ¿Cuál?  
Wendy: La de quedarnos y no hacer nada. :D  
Kyle: Entonces volvamos porque hace un montón de frío.  
Wendy: Sí, vamos, volvamos.  
Eric: De acuerdo.

Se dan la vuelta y se dirigen de nuevo hacia lo de los Brovflosky

Kenny: Oh no.  
Wendy: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
Kenny: Recuerdo que acá solían estar los perros que nos perseguían todo el tiempo.  
Bebe: Ay no. Wen, fuiste lista al querer salir a la calle _(sarcástica)_

Roy mira para atrás.

Roy: ¡Oh no! ¡Corran!  
Kenny: ¡Ahí vienen perros!  
Kyle: ¡Corran!

Todos salen corriendo rápidamente como alma que lleva Damien.

Wendy: ¡Rápido que nos alcanzan!  
Kyle: Hermano, ¿qué hiciste para que esos perros nos persiguieran todo el tiempo?  
Kenny: Yo que sé.  
Wendy: Pues al parecer te odian.  
Kenny: Pues felicidades, ahora a ustedes también los odian.  
Eric: ¡Corran! ¡Rápido!

Por 5 minutos corren velozmente hacia la casa de los Brovfolsky. Los chicos llegan la puerta pero ven que está con llave.

Stan llega y cuando se da cuenta abre la ventana al lado de la puerta y entra a la casa. Kyle saca su llave y abre la puerta y los demás pasan aunque caen al piso debido a los empujones. Kyle se levanta rápidamente y cierra la puerta. Pero se dan cuenta enseguida que se olvidaron de Kenny, que llega rápidamente hacia la puerta que está con llave otra vez. La ventana está cerrada. Kenny ve como se acercan los perros y enseguida agarra una escoba que había a un lado de la puerta y lo utiliza como protección. Pero Kenny se acobarda y trata de entrar. Kyle abre la puerta, pero Kenny coloca accidentalmente la escoba en forma horizontal que no le dejaba entrar. Se golpeaba accidentalmente la escoba con el cuello hasta que la marca se volvió roja y les hacía señales con el dedo a los demás de que su cuello tiene una marca mientras entra. Stan le saca la escoba y Kenny entra cayéndose. Kyle cierra la puerta desesperadamente y los perros no logran entrar. Todos se encuentran cansados de tanto correr.

Stan: Eso si estuvo cerca.  
Bebe: Wendy, todo esto es tu culpa.  
Wendy: Ya no necesitaba saberlo.  
Butters: Por suerte, logramos escapar de ellos.  
Craig: Sí, aunque Kenny tuvo la suerte de todo el mundo.  
Wendy: Aunque su cuello no tuvo tanta suerte.  
Kenny: Aunque agradezco seguir respirando.  
Kyle: Bueno, debo decir que no tengo ideas para hacer durante esta noche ¿alguien tiene una?  
Clyde: Yo sí.

Un rato después.

Clyde: ¡Monopoli!

Todos estaban sentados en circulo alrededor de un juego de mesa.

Wendy: Qué excelente idea Clyde.  
Roy: Este juego a mi me encanta.  
Bebe: Vamos Clyde, lanza los dados.  
Clyde: Aquí va _(Lanza los dados y sale 5)_ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. ¡Gané!  
Kyle: Si todavía te falta.  
Clyde: Wow, siento como que me falta todo en la vida.  
Kenny; Que triste, ahora me toca a mí._ (Le arrebata los dados a Clyde)_

Luego la luz vuelve.

CLyde: Oigan, volvió la luz.

Se corta la luz de nuevo.

Clyde: Ahhh, al demonio.

Stan, Wendy,Kenny, Bebe y Jimmy:jajajajajjaja

Más tarde, todos se encuentran charlando sobre diferentes temas, hasta que a Clyde se le ocurre una idea.

Clyde: Oigan, tengo una idea.  
Stan: ¿A sí? ¿Cuál? Dilo  
Roy: Ya vuelvo. _(Sale corriendo hacia el armario) _  
Wendy: ¿Qué estará planeando?  
Bebe: No se, pero según la personalidad de mi novio... será algo infantil.  
Eric. Tengo sed, voy a la nevera. _(Cuando está en la nevera a buscar una cajita de jugo, aparece Clyde con una sábana encima simulado a un fantasma a su lado y asusta a Eric que grita agudamente y se cae al piso. _  
Clyde se ríe y se quita la sábana. Los demás se ríen.

Clyde: ¿Qué no fue "fantasmoso"? jajajajaja  
Kenny: Ya lo creo jajaja  
Kyle: Estuvo genial  
Eric: _(levantándose del piso)_ Ja ja ja muy gracioso. Mírenme _(Eric tiene jugo embarrado en su camisa) _  
Clyde: Wow, se asustó tanto que le hizo presión con la mano a la cajita de jugo y se reventó jaja. Qué gracioso.  
Eric: ¿A sí? ¿Esto te parece gracioso? _(Eric toma a Clyde y lo tumba al suelo y empieza a agitarlo y sacudirlo. Los demás tratan de separarlos) _  
Eric: ¡Estoy loco! ¡Estoy loco!

Pasan los minutos, y la luz no ha vuelto todavía en la ciudad. Ya son las 11 de la noche.

Stan: No ha vuelto la luz.  
Bebe: Que aburrido es esto.  
Kyle: Pues aguántatelo porque sin luz no podemos hacer nada.  
Jimmy: E-Eso no es ci-cierto. Aún hay ... Aun hay co-coooo ... Aun hay cosas que podemos hacer.  
Craig: ¿Cómo qué?  
Roy: Pues podemos contar historias.  
Wendy: Pero no de terror, que ahora no estoy de humor.  
Jimmy: De acuerdo.

Todos se reúnen en el centro del living y empiezan a contar historias.

Clyde: OK, yo empiezo. Una vez, cuando tenía 10 años, cuando fui a la casa de campo de mi abuelo, había montado por primera vez un caballo, pero accidentalmente el caballo me arrojó a un charco de lodo porque creo que lo había asustado.  
Wendy: Qué gracioso.  
Bebe:y que lo digan me reí demasiado ese dia... Ah si, lo acompañe.  
Kyle: Sí, aunque a veces suele ocurrir.  
Wendy: Yo sigo contando. Cuando tenía 9, mis papás me llevaron al parque de la ciudad a alimentar a los patos. Pero de repente me apareció a un lado de mí un pato, me asusté rápidamente y me caí a la fuente de agua.  
Eric: Ese si es más gracioso jajaja.  
Kenny: Ya lo creo.  
Bebe: Yo sigo. Una vez, cuando tenía 11, había ido a patinar en una pista. Era mi primera vez andando en un patín. Antes había estado practicando para ser una buena patinadora. Pero desgraciadamente, cuando iba patinando, se me cruzó delante de mí un ave y me fui directamente a los botes de basura que había delante.  
Kyle: Jajaja, ese si es más gracioso.  
Wendy:yo lo vi en primera fila  
Kyle: Sí, no puedo creer que te haya pasado eso.  
Stan: Lo mismo digo yo. ¿Les cuento una?  
Todos menos El: Como no.  
Stan: Bueno. Cuando tenía doce, estaba ayudando a mi papá a arreglar el techo. Era de día y entonces, pisé una porquería que dejaron los pájaros, me resbalé y me caí del techo, aunque un colchón puesto que había debajo amortiguó mi caída.  
Kenny y Craig: Wow.  
Eric: Qué interesante.  
Stan: Sí.  
Kenny: Aunque odio a los pájaros. Recuerdo una vez que uno de ellos hizo su necesidad sobre mi cabeza. ¿Qué tienen conmigo esas aves?  
Kyle: No sé.  
Clyde: Recuerden la última vez durante el sorteo. Me había picoteado un pájaro.  
Wendy: Sí, a todos nos picoteó.  
Stan: Todavía tengo las picotadas ya que CRAIG me había arrojado fideos en la cabeza.  
Craig: Para ahuyentar al pájaro. (Se levanta de su lugar) Ire al baño, Tweek acompañame.

Craig tomo el brazo de Tweek y se lo llevo a rastras al baño.

Kenny:(A Cartman) Cuanto a que se lo coje?

Cartman:Echo!

Wendy:Son unos degenerados.

Sorpresivamente, vuelve la luz en toda la ciudad.

Eric: Ey, volvió la luz.  
Wendy: Qué bueno.  
Kenny: Salgamos a ver.  
Kyle: ¡No! Kenny¡Espera!

Kenyabre la puerta y entran rápidamente los perros adentro. Roy y Stan tratan de hacer salir a los perros de la casa. Kenny se levanta del suelo después de que uno de los perros lo empujó al piso y ayuda a sus amigos. Wendy y Bebe agarran trapeadores y comienzan a alejar a los perros. Eric abre la puerta, los demás salen afuera, los perros los persiguen, los chicos vuelven adentro y antes de que entrasen los perros, Bebeles cierra la puerta.

Kenny: (Cansado)Trataré de no abrir la puerta hasta entonces.

Butters le dio un golpe en el brazo y se dirigió a su lugar a sentarse demasiado molesto. Kenny lo miro preocupadamente, Butters casi no le ah dirigido la palabra desde esa vez que Kyle menciono la palabra caos. Aun recordaba cuando Butters se hacia pasar por un super villano,pero no sabia el porque aun actuaba así si todos, menos Kyle, lo sabían.

Son casi la medianoche, todos están cansados y se van a dormir. Wendy,Cartman y Jimmy ya se habían ido.

Roy: Bueno, esta noche no resultó como queríamos.  
Stan: Aunque nos divertimos.  
Kyle: Que bueno. Y Kenny, fue muy buena idea al usar cuetes para asustar a los perros y dejarnos en paz.  
Kenny: Sí, la verdad fue una muy buena idea.  
Clyde: Sí, a veces soy un genio, a veces no, pero sigo siendo rico, al igual que los demás.  
Stan:ah Clyde,tu no eres rico.  
Clyde:ay aja..  
Bebe: Ah, y la película la veremos mañana antes de devolverla al Videoclub.  
Clyde: Muy bien, de acuerdo. Nos vemos.  
Stan: Chau, hasta mañana.  
Bebe: Nos vemos.  
Kyle: adiós.

Clyde,Roy, Kenny y Bbe be salen de la casa de Kyle dejando solos a Stan y a Kyle.

Kyle:Esta noche estuvo de locura.

Stan: Y que lo digas amigo, ¿puedo usar tu baño?

Kyle: Claro.

Stan se encamina hacia el baño de Kyle, al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Craig y a Tweek besándose.

Stan: VIEJO, POR DIOS SANTO!

Craig:¿Te importaría? Estamos ocupados

Craig le estampa la puerta en la cara de Stan y este solo se toma el puente de su nariz frustrado.

Un día... un solo día pedía que fuer NORMAL.

* * *

**ESCENA EXTRA (ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE CURSILERIA, Y AMORSH ROSA XP)**

Kenny: Vamos Buttercup, háblame.

Butters:¡No, eres un tonto!

Butters caminaba directo a su casa cruzado de brazos mientras Kenny lo seguía. Aun seguía sin entender porque estaba tan enojado con el.

Kenny: Poravor! ¿Qué hice para que no me hables?

Butters: ¡TODO!

Kenny: No entiendo.

Butters se voltea mirándolo con ojos asesinos, Kenny retrocede un poco asustado. Jamás había visto esa parte de Butters, excepto esa vez cuando fueron a Hawaii.

**Butters:**Casi nmueres, tonto! casi te ahorcas con esa escoba, esos perros casi te muerden, los mismo perros te atropeyaron. Tuviste suerte de salir vivo, me preocupe, ¿¡es que no tienes mas cuidado!? FIJATE POR DONDE VAS KENNYE,¿¡QUE TAL SI MUERES Y JAMAS VUELVES!? ¿¡EH!? ¿¡QUE HARIAS ENTONCES!?¿¡QUE YO NO SOY NADA PARA TI!? ¿¡QUE NO TE PREOCUPO Y POR ESO TE MUERES A CADA RATO SIN PREOCUPACIONES!? ¿¡ACASO NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR EN COMO ME SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE MUERES, AUN SABIENDO QUE VOLVERAS OH NO AL DIA SIGUIENTE!?

Butters comenzó a jadear a tomar un poco de aire, ya esta, . Habia querido decir eso desde hace mucho tiempo .

Butters: (Ve a Kenny nervioso) L-Lo siento, no quería decir... bueno si quería decir eso, pero no era mi intención ofenderte, perdón Kenny... yo... ehhh... LO SIENTO. (lo abraza aun temblando un poco)

Kenny lo ve y lo acerca mas a el.

Kenny: Perdoname tu a mi, tienes razón, no me preococupo cuando muero ya que siempre regreso al dia siguiente. Jamas había pensado en que pasaría si jamas regresara. Lo siento por ser egoísta.

Butters se quedo callado un momento y solo lo abrazo mas, Kenny levanto su rostro y lo acerco hacia su cara y le dio un beso profundo.

Butters le correspondio.

Bueno...

Almenos Kenny sabia que Butters si lo amaba de verdad, al gritarle todas esas verdades por mas duras que fueran lo hacían sentir feliz y querido. Sbaiq que había alguien que si se preocupaba por el a parte de su hermana.

**FIN!**

* * *

Muy cursi el final, pero tenia que poner un poco de Bunny al meno,

_I KNOW IT WAS CHESSY, BUT COME ONE, EVERYBODY LOVES CHESSE (Shane Dawson Reference?! Where?) Expect for me. I dont like chesse... i dont know how i eat pizza anyways..._

PERO DEJEMPLOS ESL ENGLISH ATRAS

FIN DEL FIC! :D

gRACIAS POR LEER ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC!

AGRADECERIA MUCHO SUS REVIEWS!

GRACIAS!

ONE LOVE SUPER WOMAN, THAT IS A RAP, AND ZUUUUUP! (Super Woman Rference Where!?)

Que quede claro que toda las referencias que hago son de youtubers XP


End file.
